Shattered Souls
by xHeartofBlazexX
Summary: In order to overcome adversity one must learn to forgive and forget as their fates have been tied together since the tender age of twelve. They are both broken but not beyond repair and with time hearts change and they will live again. SasuSaku Team7ness
1. Change

AN: So, this is the new and improved version of Shattered Souls, some things have changed and some things have been added. I'm sorry to all my readers who were reading this story before, I know I deleted it without any warning but I really needed to fix what I had posted up before. Sasuke and Sakura will end up together I promise you all that but it will take some time so please just wait and enjoy the story. If anyone is good Beta reader, please PM me cause I could really use your lovely help! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

_Attachment to things drops away by itself when you no longer seek to find yourself in them._

_-Eckhart Tolle_

"Please…please spare me. You have beaten me well enough don't you think? Now, please let me go!" The trembling man cried.

The terrified man was pinned to a stone wall, his feet just barely touching the ground while the fierce ninja in front of him held him by his shirt collar. He thought to himself if he was going to die he would at least like to see the face of his killer. All he was granted was a couple words from said ninja and the site of the porcelain mask that adorned the face. But this was no ordinary ninja-this was an Elite shinobi who fit the bill perfectly clad in ominous black attireand according to the headband, they belonged to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Being the man that he was he still couldn't believe that this fierce ninja was a woman. He could tell that she in fact was very built. She had long luscious legs with plenty of muscle but just enough to keep them looking feminine; he couldn't believe that her arms looked so skinny, considering the fact that she had the strength of probably every human being on earth. A cold shiver went down his spine when he recalled the memory of feeling the earth move beneath him when she punched the ground and sent a massive earthquake towards him.

Unfortunately that was all he was able to see, for her armor kept the actual size of her breasts a hidden secret from him but she was indeed very curvy. Every dip and curve was in all the right places and her ass was very firm and plump. How in the world could someone like her be such a threat? He thought to himself. Time seemed to go by too slow in that moment with her when something caught his eye and only made him wish that he had never picked a fight with this woman.

There, just above her right breast, was the crest of a medical sign neatly patched onto the vest she wore on top of her armor. Could this be the girl that he was taught to flee from when recognizing this symbol? It just had to be. The top medical ninja in all of Konoha, the one who had surpassed the great Tsundae herself-her prodigy.

The grip on his shirt tightened as it began to scrape his neck like rope and she pressed the man onto the wall with more force causing the walls behind him begin to crack into many different directions like a spider web. His time was near, but being bold he asked her a question.

"Tell me, what does it feel like to have so much power?" the man near death asked.

"Why do you ask me such a thing?" she replied.

"I know who you are."

The woman cocked her head to the side in question. "Oh? Do you really now? Tell me then, who am I?"

"I am well informed of you. Although this is the first time I have ever laid my eyes upon you but I must admit you live up to your reputation. It would be nice if I could see your face."

"Reputation? And what exactly is that?"

"You are one of the three ninja students of the Leaf Village that trained under one of the legendary sannin...Sakura Haruno."

How in the world did this man know her name? Sakura knew that she had to dispose of this man quickly for it was getting dark and she was growing tired of him. She reached into one of her pouches that clung to her waist and pulled out a fan. It was quite beautiful to the eye, pink with red flowers designing the fan with a black handle that had her initials engraved at the bottom. She opened it quite gracefully like a geisha would and held it to the man's throat, her patience wearing thin.

"You insult me, are you going to kill me with a paper cut? At least the Uzumaki and Uchiha-"

With one quick swift of her wrist she slit the man's throat, causing him a deep gash as blood spewed out of him. He had underestimated her fan, for at the tips of her weapon was a sharp yet almost invisible scythe that could cut through anything.

She dropped the man to the floor and hovered over him. He was about ten seconds away from death as she took off her mask to reveal herself to him. Her jade eyes were dark and filled with anger, betrayal, resentment, and sadness. The man was gasping for air and blood continued to flow out of the cut on his neck; she nearly severed the man's head. She looked at him again for the last time as the light in his eyes slowly faded away.

"You will never say the name Uchiha again," She coldly said. And with that the man died.

Sakura flicked her fan to clean it of blood as she bent down next to the man. She sighed and began the process of securing all the information his body had of herself and what he had stolen from the Leaf Village. Once she was done she disposed of the body by burning it using a simple fire jutsu and began on her journey home.

That blasted name kept ringing in her ear, _'Uchiha'_. He was once the love of her life, the very reason why she became a shinobi, the very reason why she asked Tsunade to place her under her wing. She wanted to get stronger, to help Naruto bring him home.

Years passed and both her and Naruto were not the same, he had trained under Jiraiya and she under Tsunade. They were finally reunited and were placed under her old sensei's care once again and they became Team Kakashi. Of course things were not the same, for they had what everyone called a "replacement Sasuke".

How she wished everyday for him to return. She would gaze upon the photo that they had taken when they were genin and she would always trace his features in the picture, always wondering how he was doing.

But the day they had found him, her heart skipped a beat but it was not what she expected. He tried to kill them! So many questions raced in her mind but this was the reason why she became what she is. But to everyone's disappointment they failed in bringing him back. Was all the training she and Naruto had endured for nothing? Time and time and again they failed and soon she gave up. Of course Naruto didn't, for he did promise her that he would bring him back, even if that was many years ago and his very first attempt failed. When Naruto made a promise, he kept it no matter what. That's what she loved about him, his determination and devotion to everything he does. She appreciated it, but deep down she let go of that dream already.

Slowly but surely her heart became cold and she was no longer the person she used to be. Only some parts of her remained, but only those closest to her would she reveal her old self to and even so it was still quite rare to see the old Sakura. She would envelope herself in her work at the hospital to get her mind off of things…off of **him. **She trained day in and day out, focusing in perfecting her jutsu's.

Soon enough she decided to apply to be an ANBU and passed with flying colors. She enjoyed being one for she was not alone. The rookie nine had become a mix between ANBU and Jounin with the exception of Shikamaru, Neji, and herself as ANBU captains**. **She had ranked up quite fast amongst her peers and took all her missions very seriously.

As time went by Sakura slowly buried the memories of her lost love in the deep trenches of her mind, never to be thought about again. She would not mention the Uchiha boy nor did she ever speak about him with anyone. She tore his portion of her picture and put it away in a box only to be forgotten to time. Now what sat at her bed side table was the picture of her, Naruto and her sensei , a tear in the picture at the left side.

She would sometimes have nightmares and dreams of the boy whose face she slowly started to forget. She had sworn to herself that she would no longer shed a tear for him. He didn't deserve it. Sakura finally overcame her feelings for him and with that she lost a part of herself, her soul. Now the only person she had left was Naruto. Sakura never did develop romantic feelings for him but more like considered him like family and as long as he stayed by her side she would keep what sanity she had left.

Sakura finally reached the gates of Konoha with a graceful landing. She removed her mask and began walking inside briefly greeting the ninja who were standing watch of the night shift with a lazy wave.

She decided that she was too tired and aggravated to report to Tsunade so instead of heading towards the Hokage tower, she went home. The medic-nin stopped by Ichirakus ramen shop to see if she could find Naruto to tell him that she was back home and okay but he wasn't there so she continued home.

Sakura opened her apartment door, and closed it behind her with a _click._ She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bathroom while stripping herself of her clothing on the way there leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

Finally arriving to her destination she stepped into the shower and turned the faucet and adjusted it to a warm setting letting the water cascade down her naked body and sooth her tense muscles, rinsing away all the dirt, grime and blood she had collected throughout the day . She stood there, her face void of all emotion not noticing the room getting steamy.

'_Why did I react to his name like that? I've heard it plenty of times but never did I act like that. I mean, I didn't have to basically chop the man's head off.' _Sakura turned the water off and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way out and towards her bedroom.

Sakura dried herself and went to her draw to pull out a pair of fresh panties and a large t-shirt and slipped them on. Throwing herself on the bed afterwards she rolled onto her stomach tucking her arms under her pillow, her pink hair still damp from her shower while sleep was charging at her fast.

She closed her eyes letting sleep claim her as she repeated that haunting name into the silent night.

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Memories

A/N: Dedicated to my first two reviewers, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

_Life will give you whatever experience is most helpful for the evolution of your consciousness. How do you know this is the experience you need? Because this is the experience you are having at this moment._

_Eckhart Tolle_

"Sasuke, where are you going?" A soft girly voice asked as she slowly got up ready to follow the object of her attention.

"Geez! Let the poor man breath! I'm pretty sure he doesn't need or _want_ to hold your ugly clammy hands everywhere he goes," a man replied. The sound of ruffling fabric could be heard as he polished off his weapon, giving the girl in front of him a sadistic smirk.

"Ugh! I wasn't asking you fish breathe! I think Sasuke can answer on his own, so why don't you strap a boulder around your neck and sink to the bottom of the ocean!" the girl retorted as she stomped her foot to emphasize her point to him and the rest of the world.

"Enough Karin, be quiet. I'm going for a walk do not disturb me," their raven haired team leader grunted. Sasuke desperately needed to get away from all of the commotion that his team was making. They were lucky that they were a useful bunch because if not they would not even be sharing the same air that he breathed.

Something was on Sasuke's mind but he couldn't pin point exactly what it was. For some odd reason his ear was ringing and from what he could remember, someone once told him that if your ear rang it meant that someone was either thinking about you or talking about you.

But the question was, who in the world would have him on their mind, especially at this hour while everyone was asleep? He ruled out the annoying girl named Karin, that girl was completely obsessed with him – practically lived, ate, and breathed her dear Sasuke. It was always, Sasuke this or Sasuke that and it was times like these where he regretted recruiting the girl to his team.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, already feeling the headache invading him. Sasuke kept walking; it didn't matter to him where it was as long as it was far away from everyone. He needed some time alone. The night was brisk and it felt good against his heated pale skin. He threw back his head, closing his onyx eyes, breathing in the cool crisp night air. It was times like these that he relished.

He usually had these kinds of nights when he used to live…_there. _Of course, Sasuke doubted that he would ever return to Konoha. Why should he? He had left his village behind, had betrayed his team mates. At that thought the raven haired missing nin scoffed. What kind of team mates were they? All he ever seemed to do with them was basically babysit them. The only one that was ever useful was his sensei. The one who showed him the Chidori, which was now, perfected in more ways than one-his most powerful technique.

It had been a very long time since he had last seen anyone from the hidden leaf village. The annoying blonde named Naruto would always be chasing after him, hoping that he would bring him back home with him and have everything back to normal like it once used to be. Things would never be the same way ever again. Sasuke had severed those bonds and forgot all about them.

He did have to admit though, that there was one thing that he wanted to do. He wanted to properly fight Naruto. When Sasuke was young, he could see the energy and speed in which Naruto grew every day. It infuriated him in every way possible. Naruto had the energy to succeed, but he had the skill. Why though? Why was it that he felt…inferior to Naruto? He was an Uchiha for crying out loud! What was Naruto? Nothing. He was an insect.

Perhaps it was the power of the nine tailed fox that the boy had within him that allowed him to progress at such a fast rate. Whatever it was, he knew now that he could beat Naruto. Of course he would never admit the feelings that he held of jealousy. Maybe he should return to Konoha. He should settle the score between them and finally prove to him that he was the better ninja all along. But of course Sasuke would only return to the village once his goals of revenge were complete. Luckily he didn't have to wait much longer, for they were near his brothers' hide out, and soon everything between them would be settled.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and ran his fingers through his jet black spiky hair. All seemed peaceful in his world, if that's what you even want to call it. Then all of a sudden a flash memory raced through his mind. It pained his head, like someone had hit him with a shovel. His brain was pumping memory after memory at a million miles per hour.

'"_I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! Please, don't go, I can give you happiness! Just please…stay here…with me…I promise you that you won't regret it…"' _

Sasuke's heart began to ache, what in the world was happening to him? The memory of the once forgotten chunin exams that he had taken raced through his mind. The time when he had first awoken up after receiving Orochimaru's curse mark.

Sasuke definitely felt power race through him, it felt amazing. But then, he saw her…she was badly bruised and on the floor fighting for their lives. The site of her that way made his blood boil. He wanted to take revenge on the person who had dared to treat her in such a way.

The man he was looking for was bold enough to confess that it was him and at least it saved him the trouble of interrogating everyone before him. The spiky haired ninja immediately flash stepped to the abuser and commenced in making him pay for hurting Sakura. What he didn't realize was that he was going too far, the only thing on his mind was revenge for her and feeling the strong surge of power coursing through his veins. It was then that Sasuke felt two long slender arms wrap around his body.

'"_Please…stop."'_ He looked at her with his Sharingan eyes with question. Why? He was taking revenge out on them for hurting her! He couldn't understand why in the world she would want him to stop. But the look in her eyes-filled with fear, sorrow, confusion… he didn't want to see that in her beautiful jade eyes.

He had obeyed her! He, an Uchiha, had actually listened to someone who was beneath him plea. The curse mark began to recede from his body as she still held him in her arms. The warmth of her body engulfing his very being and calming him. He had never felt his nerves respond to anyone like that, it was a mere embrace and he felt like he was in complete bliss. This is what he wanted to feel every day, but he would never admit it.

Sasuke was only twelve years old when all this happened. How in world could she love someone like him at such a young age? But, in some way, he deeply cared about the girl as well. She wasn't the best kunoichi, but she was very smart. She knew everything about chakra control, she was very well informed on her jutsu studies. He had learned to respect her to at least that certain point, and at times she did prove herself useful.

But it was the way she devoted herself to him that truly caught his eye. When he was young, he had many fan girls always chasing after him. This girl had proven herself time and time and again that she truly did hold a special place for him in her heart. She may have been a kind and loving girl towards all her friends but Sasuke wasn't naïve. A small smug and selfish part of him knew that he was special, that he meant way more to her than any of her friends did.

The night that he had left the village the moon shining down on them as they spoke during that windy night as the signature leaves of their village ghosted against their skin, his back towards her, she had offered him to stay with her. How his heart ached when he heard her cry and pour her feelings out to him. He wanted to take her up on her offer, but in the end he chose to leave her behind. He never did like seeing her cry but he certainly couldn't show that he cared either.

'"_Sakura…Thank you for everything.'" _He knocked her out and just left her on a bench. He didn't want to leave her. If only revenge wasn't his number one priority. Perhaps his life would be different, maybe he would be happier. There was a point in time when he felt that he could continue living his life in the village but he knew better. He knew that if he didn't take care of the haunting business of his past that it would eventually come after him and he didn't want to put his team mates in danger.

'_No. This is what needed to be done. In respect of my mother and my father I HAD to do this. All of this strength, this power-it was worth it.' _

The years went on and he grew older. He had changed in more ways than one. Sasuke had become colder throughout the years, if that's even possible. His hair had grown longer but never losing its form. He had grown much taller, and his body was very well built.

Sasuke was now eighteen years old, it had been five years since he last stepped into the village. Throughout those five years he had bumped into this girl that plagued his thoughts a couple of times - her determination the same as Naruto's. She still wanted him to come home, she still loved him. But lately all he ever seemed to see was the blonde haired boy alone; she no longer accompanied him on his little "search and rescue" missions.

'_Hn. About time she gave up.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Growing tired of feeling this way Sasuke began walking back to camp. Perhaps with some sleep the feelings and memories would go away. They belonged in the farthest corners of his mind, which was his way of breaking the bonds he had with the two closest people he had left. After all, he didn't need them anymore.

He quickly arrived back as his feet gracefully lead him to a comfortable spot, only to be bothered once again by Karin. He drowned out her annoying voice and placed his body in a sitting position, one leg bent and the other laid out at the foot of a tall tree. Sasuke crossed his arms across his broad chest and scolding her one last time before shutting his eyes he couldn't help but utter the girls name in his mind.

'_Sakura Haruno._


	3. In the Ashes

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I kind of lost my mood to write but I kept thinking about this damn story and all the things that I want to write so I finally just snapped myself out of my daze and decided to get my ass on my laptop and write this for you guys. (slaps wrist) bad author, bad! On top of that I've been working on this new short story, it'll be a three shot and it's almost done so look out for it! I'm having the wonderful whitexgodess beta it for me and thanks to her I'm pushing myself to go with all my original ideas for the story. She's awesome guys, check out her fics!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no.**

…

_...and you are never really attached to a thing but to a thought that has 'I', 'me', or 'mine' in it. Whenever you completely accept a loss, you go beyond ego, and who you are, I Am which is consciousness itself emerges – sometimes letting things go is an act of far greater power than defending or hanging on._

_Eckhart Tolle _

…...

_The sun was setting down on Konoha blanketing its sky in a kaleidoscope of different warm colors; it was a beautiful site which unfortunately wasn't really being appreciated by one particular person. A girl with a melancholy expression was hunched over a familiar bridge with her hands clasped together, fingers intertwined as her head was bowed down looking into her reflection below from the river – the wind was blowing gently causing ripples to form over the body of water mesmerizing the girl above. _

_She was thankful that no civilians ever walked by here for she needed the time alone. She wanted to be away from everyone and everything. The feelings that were clawing away at her heart and mind were slowly destroying her on the inside and she just didn't know how much more she could take. The girl shut and squeezed her eyes tight, almost painfully so in order to reign in control of her emotions. _

_Push and pull. Push and pull. Push and pull. _

"_Hey," a familiar voice to the girl called to her and her shoulders immediately tensed up in anticipation and adrenaline. _

_The new presence walked over and mimicked her current body language, "something on your mind?" the person asked. _

_The girl felt her chest tighten and in order to stop herself from having some kind of anxiety attack she gulped a generous amount of air to aid her stomach in loosening up those tight prickly vines of nerves she had, "isn't it obvious?"she responded. _

_Her company huffed at her sarcasm and looked out to the scene before them, now a faint glow of red orange kissed their skin as the stars were slowly beginning to appear in the sky, "…I missed you at dinner," the person confessed. _

"_I'm sorry…" she apologized. _

"_Why does it sound like there's more to that apology than a simple 'sorry' for missing dinner with me?" _

_The girl turned her head in the direction of her company and sighed. What she was about to say wasn't going to be easy but this couldn't go on for much longer. It was high time that she expressed the feelings that have been plaguing her every thought and tearing away at her very soul. She wouldn't be able to live in peace if she kept harboring these thoughts to herself. _

"_I give up, Naruto," she blurted. _

_Said person slightly turned their head in her direction and gave her a once over then turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, "don't do this, Sakura," he sighed. _

_The medic nin furrowed her eyebrows in anger and stood up straight as her right arm rested on the bridge railing as her left hand was at her side balled up into a tight fist, "how can you possibly stand there and act all nonchalant about this? I can't keep doing this, Naruto I refuse to," Sakura growled. _

"_Because I know you're just angry and frustrated. You think that I'm not? I am. But I'm still here thinking of all the possible ways that-"_

"_I stopped thinking of possible ways for a while now," she interrupted. _

_At this Naruto fully straightened and turned towards her, his eyes a storm of emotions and questions. Didn't she realize what exactly she was saying and how much he was already hurting from the implications of those words? This couldn't be happening he thought to himself. _

"_Then you lied as a Genin," he said through clenched teeth. He was beginning to get mad and that was something that he never did with Sakura but just this one time he couldn't help himself. Sure he was being a little selfish and unfairly one sided but … dammit this was not happening! _

_At that statement, all the fury and ache that had been pent up within the pinkette burst and the hand that had been resting on the bridge railing swiftly flew through the air and with a loud 'smack' collided on Naruto's cheek as his head slightly turned from the force of it, "how dare you …" she spat as her eyes narrowed and her pride smug from the red spot on his face as his hand came to cover it. _

"_Sakura... I didn't mean-" Kami, he felt utterly horrible as to what he was implying about her feelings. Stupid. _

"_No! You know damn well how I felt! I worked just as hard as you did. I cried, pushed, bled and bruised just as much as you so don't fucking stand there and tell me that I lied as a child because you know better." _

"_You're right I do and I'm sorry for saying what I did but I just don't understand! How can you throw in the towel after everything that we've been through? Have you," at this the blonde looked straight into his childhood friends' eyes, "have you…lost faith?" he asked. _

_No. Maybe. I don't know. _

"_Yes," she replied. _

_His muscles coiled at her answer and he felt as though his world was crumbling all over again right before his eyes. After a pregnant pause he lost his courage to look at her as he averted his gaze to the ground, "…why?" he whispered. _

_Sakura bit her bottom lip in anguish and guilt at seeing the nasty bruise that was beginning to form on her teammates cheek, she stepped forward towards him and gently pressed a glowing green hand to his face to heal him, "because we can't keep doing this to ourselves Naruto … we need to face reality that Sasuke is just never going to come back, no matter what we do," her hand slowly slid away from his face back to her side, "we need to move on," she sternly said looking from his newly healed cheek to his downcast eyes. _

_He quickly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze not desiring to let go any time soon, "he will come back, Sakura … we can't abandon him – not after all these years," he looked at her then, "please …" he pleaded. _

_She shook her head as her pastel pink hair gently swayed back and forth from the action, "how fair do you think it is that he abandoned us after being apart of our team and befriending us – you honestly think that we shouldn't return that favor?" she said bitterly. _

"_Yeah but he left for good reasons and-"_

"_Stop making excuses for him, Naruto," Sakura yanked her hand away from his grip and stomped a small concentrated chakra filled foot onto the ground. She didn't want to raise a hand to him again in frustration so this small act of anger would have to suffice – the slight tremor caused by her act vibrated throughout her body reminding her of the turbulent emotions that were infesting her being and in doing so solidifying her resolve, "enough is enough … he didn't make excuses for us when he up and left and it's time we let him go." _

_At this point the moon was perched in its rightful place and shined down a luminous glow on them. It was quiet and lonely outside aside from them and it only tugged at the speechless blonde Shinobi's heart all the more. He distinctly heard the flap of wings followed by a screech of a bird and soon after that the quick splash of the fish bellow them evading the predator._

_He didn't know what to say to the girl in front of him so he did what he could only think of, he tugged her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. One of his hands wrapped into her now past shoulder length hair –she recently started letting it grow out again- as his other arm wrapped around her figure bringing her closer. He was bending forward trying to adjust his head on her shoulder briefly reminding him how much shorter she was than him. _

_They had grown so much in more ways than one but their feelings had changed over time. Naruto refused to give up on his male best friend because deep down he just knew that one day Sasuke would come back. He didn't know how to explain the feeling but he just knew and when the day came he knew that a part of him wouldn't be as re-joiceful because Sakura hadn't been apart of that faith._

"_You love him…" he said_

_His voice was slightly muffled from being buried in her hair but she heard it, "loved, Naruto. I loved him. Kami knew that I did but I can't handle this anymore. For so long I dreamt that he would accept me and love me back … that he'd be mine but that isn't going to happen, "she scrunched her hands into his shirt and took a deep breath, "it's time I let go of that dream – I am tired of trying," she proclaimed as she pulled away from him. _

_That was when Naruto felt it._

_When she pulled away from his embrace he felt as though something had been ripped away from her at that moment. Like some invisible and cruel force dipped into her heart and tore away who she was. It was a similar feeling to what he experienced with Sasuke a long time ago, as he thinks back he believes it was during the time of the whole fiasco with Gaara and he was so angry afterwards that they had to duke it out on a hospital rooftop later on. _

_He felt and saw the darkness in Sasuke long before the raven haired boy probably did but he never in his life expected this from the sweet and loving Sakura. All he could do was watch as her back fully straightened and her shoulders squared in determination. Her eyes were dark and her fists clenched. She was ready to fight with him if he tried to say otherwise. _

_She made her choice and there was nothing that he could say to change her mind. _

"_I'm not giving up on him, Sak, I'll keep fighting till the day he comes back."_

_She nodded and turned around giving her back towards him beginning to walk away. His heart clenched at the site and he wondered if this was the same feeling that she had felt when Sasuke had walked away from her that night so many years ago. _

_Stopping a little ways from him she looked over her shoulder, "one day you'll get tired too," she turned her head straight ahead and walked away – finally leaving her past behind her and in doing so, someone else was born from the ashes – a dark phoenix. _

_Naruto just stood there as he watched her walk away from everything that they had both worked so hard on for years. He was on his own now and it was up to him to fix everything. Trying his best to squish the feeling of anguish he lodged in a determination – he'd bring his team back together again one day he thought to himself as he turned and walked home. _

_Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had finally been in one of the other person's shoes without either of them ever realizing it. _

…

A/N: So … yeah …. I doubt anyone was expecting something like this, huh? A bit of angst for everyone because:

I'm a little upset and moody myself

In my opinion I think it's time that a little drama happened between Naruto and Sakura. Lord knows that I love them –their friendship- its something really beautiful if you know how to look at it the right way. Even the best of friends fight and this was one of the times; it needed to shown that their friendship isn't perfect.

I hope you all enjoyed it anyways, please tell me what you guys thought.

Also, SasuSakuKawaii … I do like long reviews – they make me happy =)


	4. Eyes

**notes:**I take shots of Brandy like a BOSS

**notes****2:**pay close attention to this chapter guys, high fives to anyone who sees it

**dedication:**to everyone who has reviewed my story – I hope you all win the lotto

**disclaimer:**nope

**x.x.x**

_How you are seen by others becomes the mirror that tells you what you are like and who you are. The ego's sense of self-worth is in most cases bound up with the worth you have in the eyes of others. _

_Eckhart Tolle_

**x.x.x**

Viridian orbs slowly opened as the pupils slightly dilated from the sudden beam of sunlight filtering through the open curtains in the bedroom. The hustle and bustle of the market was clearly heard from the open window, the people of Konoha had already started their day.

Sakura stared at her ceiling with a blank face as she recalled the dream that she had last night. She slowly rose into a sitting position as the blanket fell into a pool around her waist and brought her hand from under the covers brining it forward to stare at it, palm facing up. Her mind was repetitively playing the resounding _smack_ from her dream and Sakura instantly glared at the offending body part.

Throwing the covers off of herself she walked over to her window and looked outside. It was a beautiful day like always and for some reason that only made her mood all the more sour. She began clenching and unclenching the hand that she had been previously trying to mentally burn. It had been so long since that incident between her and Naruto had happened and yet she still didn't forgive herself for it even though he did long ago.

Sakura's gaze fell down towards the streets and she noticed three children walking together and laughing up a storm amongst them selves. The Konoha headband glistened from the sun shining down on it, almost as though it were some kind of mockery to her. She squinted from the glare bouncing back towards her eyes. '_These__Genin__have__no__idea__what__the__world__is__really__like,__' _she thought to herself.

The girl of the group was small but looked as if she could handle her own if the time came for it; she had dark ebony hair with matching eyes. The boy to her right was slim but carried an air of cockiness; he had dark auburn hair and olive gold eyes. Lastly, the boy to her left was of the same stature of his male comrade and he had silver blue hair with blue green eyes.

The girl of the group screeched in horror when one of the boys in the bunch tried messing up her hair – she immediately began running around in circles trying to avoid her teammate. After the girl had enough of running around like a headless chicken she picked up a mud ball and threatened to throw it at the boy, she had a playful look in her eyes. The boy with the silver blue hair squeaked and ran away as he flailed his arms around like a maniac. The remaining teammates turned towards one another as they laughed and high fived each other before they ran in the direction of their friend.

Sea foam eyes slowly trailed after the group until they disappeared around the corner and Sakura could feel almost a bitter taste work its way up her throat. Turning away from the window, the med-nin walked towards her bathroom to quickly wash up, she needed to report to Tsunaade about her mission and check up on how things were going in the hospital. Once finished she dressed and almost reluctantly picked up her headband and tied it on as she stepped out her apartment.

**x.x.x**

Meanwhile, Team Hebi was currently running at a break neck pace towards the specific destination where Sasuke and Itachi would fight. Each individual was engrossed in their own thoughts as they jumped tree branch to tree branch while the wind was whipping against them.

Sasuke was going insane on the inside.

He knew that he and his team were pushing the fastest they ever had but that didn't stop him from feeling as though it wasn't enough. He had been waiting for this moment for nearly half of his life and it couldn't come any sooner. All of the anger, frustration, pain, sadness and impatience was festering within him and was coiling at the bottom of his stomach ready to burst and consume him alive but he would much rather take all of those emotions and use it to destroy his enemy.

"It's about time you made it," the familiar ninja retorted.

The young adults stopped and immediately formed a blockade around Sasuke, ready to defend him if this legendary shinobi engaged in combat. Sasuke just stared straight ahead and glared, if this man was here then he knew that Itachi was definitely near by – his eyes began to itch and nearly yelling he responded to the interference before him, "Kisame, I have no business with you, move aside."

"Tch you're just as blunt as Itachi," Kisame retorted and Sasuke glared at him because he did _not_ want to be compared in any way to his brother, "he's up ahead and waiting."

The younger Uchiha pumped chakra into his legs and in one leap by passed Kisame and ran in the direction the Akatsuki member had indicated. The remaining members of Hebi started forward to follow suit but were stopped by the swordsman, "you three stay here with me, this is between them." He gave them a wide malicious grin that left nothing to the imagination. Itachi had asked him to distract Sasuke's groupies but he never said anything about keeping them alive – perhaps he'd have a little fun tossing them around for a few while his partner settled his score with his baby brother.

"Like hell we'd let Sasuke go in there alone!" Karin yelled.

"You'll see him soon girlie," Kisame replied as he put his hand on Samehada.

Suigetsu put his hand on his own blade, "we'll see about that. I've got a bone to pick with you asshole," he hissed and charged in Kisame's direction.

The blue skinned nuke-nin grinned.

'_Let the fun begin.'_

**x.x.x **

Sakura was climbing up the stairs of the Hokage tower when she bumped into Shizune who was carrying an arm full of documents as per usual, "Oh! Sakura, good morning!" the dark haired assistant chirped.

"Morning," Sakura replied with an incline of her head.

Shizune gave her a half smile, "Lady Tsunade is waiting for you in her office as well as Naruto … he seems a little upset, did something happen?" she asked.

Green eyes lowered to the floor, "…no."

Shizune gave her a sympathetic look and lightly bumped her hip with Sakura's, "whatever it is I'm sure he's just overreacting," she said and continued down the stairs.

The pinkette nodded to herself and walked to the entrance of her shishou's office and knocked, "come in," Tsunade answered. When Sakura entered the room she instantly zeroed in on Naruto's chakra and looked in his direction. He was leaning against the wall towards her left with his arms folded against his chest, his eyes closed and his foot taping against the floor in what she could clearly tell was irritation. If she had still been the same little girl from previous years, she would've ran to him and spilled a thousand apologies but she wasn't the same person as before and instead she waited until he acknowledged her on his own.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his best friend with a small disapproving look with a hint of excitement and walked towards her. Sakura sighed and opened her arms in welcoming and like a child seeing his mother after a long day of school; he threw himself in her arms and hugged her. The Kyuubi vessel knew that the pink haired girl could take care of herself but he couldn't help but worry about her sometimes since he feared that she would lose herself during missions. The life of a shinobi wasn't an easy one and he knew that when you go on one too many assassination missions you could drown in the profession and that was the last thing he wanted for Sakura.

Tsunade watched the whole interaction between two of her favorite people in the world and smiled. The seasons may change, the world may turn more cruel, people died, and she grew older but she was grateful that these two were still in each others lives even after everything that has happened. She may of not been able to have the greatest of relationships whether it be romantic or platonic but a part of her liked to live precariously through Naruto and Sakura.

The busty blonde shook her head to snap out of her little daydream and cleared her throat to catch their attention, "Welcome home, Sakura." Tsunade greeted. Her ex-apprentice gave her Shishou a small smile and bowed in reply. "You will give your mission report to Shizune and she will review it, for now I have something for the two of you."

Both of the original Team 7 members straightened and paid close attention to their Hokage when her voice went from familiarly polite to serious, "it has come to Konoha's attention that a group of rogue shinobi is terrorizing the Land of Fire. We do not know their specific location for they always change their course," Tsunade took out a manila folder from her desk and threw it on the desk towards her ninja, "they seem like a troublesome bunch and we cannot continue to let them to do as they please."

Both Naruto and Sakura stepped forward and took turns reading over the details of the report and each of their faces contorted in disgust at what they saw. These ninja were going around different homes and stealing priceless items from noblemen and women, raping and killing their targets in the most horrendous of ways after the job was done. But what was more puzzling was that no one had detected them. Sure regular civilians and samurai weren't trained in the art of tracking chakra but that didn't mean that they couldn't defend them selves from an attack.

Just what the hell was going on?

"You two are my best team and considering your abilities as well as your experience with one another; I want you both on this mission."

The hyper active ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves instantly pumped a fist in the air and grinned like a mad man. It felt like ages since the last time he went on a mission with Sakura and to say the least, he missed doing so, "don't worry, Granny we'll find these jerks and take 'em out no problem!" Naruto hollered.

The female ANBU captain closed her eyes and smiled. _'__Naruto__will__always__be__Naruto.´_

**x.x.x**

Sasuke had taken the last few steps into the room where he felt his brother's signature chakra come from – low and behold there he was, sitting on a throne as if he were some kind of God. They stared at one another like they were the oddest things on the planet. One was confident and aristocratic and the other was boiling –bubbling- with a sick sense of nostalgia. One would think that the tension between the two would rip an invisible string in the fabric of time but what would happen in the near future would determine each of their fates.

Within the blink of an eye they attacked each other in a series of kicks and punches. Kunai vs. katana. Chidori vs. speed. Murderer vs. Avenger. Regular human eyes would see these two as Gods for the way they almost impossibly dodged, flew, ran and just moved in general - was practically inhuman.

They were shinobi. They were both born from the same prestigious [cursed] clan.

They both had the will, rage, skill and passion to fight.

They were _**blood**___brothers.

Fated from the beginning of their clans' first generation to be poisoned.

Both siblings stood there, the past conflicts brushed off as neither of it was real. Genjustsu and Sasuke was pissed. They had been standing there for nearly ten minutes as neither of them broke a sweat. As usual, Itachi badgered him about his eyes although he mentally admitted to himself that his little brother did indeed get stronger and he was impressed. But it was time to get serious, no more games and chit chat, but as Itachi stood before Sasuke he knew that whatever happened happens.

"You're reality is death," Sasuke hissed.

Suddenly it began raining an almost boundless amount of shurikin and every weapon was perfectly countered. They flew towards one another in a stand still as Sasuke tried to run his brother through with his katana. An Itachi clone followed up behind the original to execute a blow with kunai but Sasuke was fast and he immediately summoned a snake to take the onslaught as he dodged. Time almost seemed to stop but then pulsed in a supernatural way as it merged with Itachi's chakra allowing him to flash step to his younger brother and knock the wind out of him as he forcefully held one of his hands above his head.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi said as his hand slowly reached towards his younger brother's face. His index, middle and thumb pushing open Sasuke's eye socket, "this is my reality … give me your light," he whispered as he pulled.

Sasuke screamed.

x.x.x

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the Hokage mansion after their debriefing. They would be leaving sometime tomorrow morning so that way they could get a fresh start and it would also allow them enough time to prepare a strategy for the mission.

"I can't wait for this mission, it's been forever since we've teamed up," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky with his hands behind his head.

"I know. We can't afford to make any mistakes though …" Sakura responded.

Naruto stopped and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, "don't worry, Sakura I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid."

The female looked at him and sneered as she gave him a big whack on the head, "idiot I'm more concerned about you, let's see if you can keep up," she said while smirking.

The blonde ninja only gave her a cheesy smile as he put a hand on his head to sooth the ever growing bump, "I'll see you later, Sakura!" Naruto waved as he turned to jog towards his home.

Sakura slightly waved back and once he was out of her site she began walking in the direction of the hospital. Just before making the turn to enter into her destination she head the distinct _thump_ and then an 'ow' come from her right. When she looked to see what happened she noticed that it was the same girl from this morning with her friends and it seemed as though she had fallen and was holding her ankle.

The med-nin walked over towards the girl and asked her if she was alright and what happened. Apparently the girl had been practicing taijutsu and lost her footing resulting in her twisting her ankle. A glowing green hand went towards the girls appendage to heal it and the young genin was amazed. The hurt and swelling was magically alleviated and it was good as new. The older woman gave a quick check over to make sure wasn't hurt anywhere and once she was satisfied with her checkup she stood to take her leave.

"Don't force it," Sakura said.

The genin girl looked up towards the woman with confusion, "force what?" she asked.

"Taijutsu. There will be times where you may need to measure certain attacks but even so, just let it flow naturally. The more in sync you are with yourself the more effortless and powerful your hits will be. Just remember to breath," the pinkette replied.

The dark haired girl stopped and had a look on her face as though she was rolling it around in her head processing the new information and she smiled. She flexed her ankle back and forth and side to side to test it out and giving a smile when things didn't hurt, she bolted up and her smile only grew wider, "thank you!" she chirped.

Sakura patted the girl on her head and turned to walk away and into the hospital …

She never noticed the girl bowing behind her in respect and admiration.

**x.x.x**

A/N: oh shit I'm done finally. I wrote half of this on my iphone while I was on the train on my way to work as I listened to my husband, [Drizzy] Drake. I LOVE HIM! So yeah … what do you guys think of this chapter, I'd love to know how you're enjoying the story so far and I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed … you guys are seriously awesome but a special thanks to **SasuSakuKawaii** for putting me under her _favorite__stories_, seriously girl I'm honored.

I'd also like to thank **.261** for your review because no lie I was like this afterwards … :O like, flattered to the 10th degree you don't even know! But uh … trust me that I have no intention on making these two lovey-dovey anytime soon. As you said, they have a lot of shit to work out and I plan on making them do so because dammit they have to, no? I want them to get together and have babies already … grr and anyone who agrees with me say "hell freakin yeah" in your review haha

Much love guys!


	5. No Mercy

**disclaimer:**ha, I wish.

**dedication:** to the new Naruto opening – shit was EPIC!

**x.x.x **

_Most egos have conflicting wants. They want different things at different times or may not even know what they want except that they don't want what is: the present moment. Unease, restlessness, boredom, anxiety, dissatisfaction, are the result of unfulfilled wanting. Intense wanting that has no specific object can often be found in the still-developing ego of teenagers, some of whom are in a permanent state of negativity and dissatisfaction. _

_Eckhart Tolle_

**x.x.x**

The pain and agony that he felt was immeasurable. Although his brother brutally pulled his eye out extremely fast, Sasuke felt as though he had done it painstakingly slow. He could feel the empty hollow of his eye socket slowly being filled with his blood like water filling a cup to its brim and spilling over. The metallic liquid slipped past his fingers as he covered his mangled eye from any further trauma, his blood running down his hands and making its way down his forearm giving him goose flesh.

Itachi dropped his prize into a jar full of organ preservation solution to extend its "life" period so it would remain viable until he transplanted it into himself. Sasuke opened his remaining eye when he heard the distinct _plop_ and _fizz_ to see the liquid sizzle as it made contact with his ripped [stolen] eye and he could almost count every single vein and blood vessel that was screaming to be sown back into its rightful place. His eye floated in the jar horrifically bare to the world and looking every which way in lost abandonment. Half of his face was stained in red liquid and as if the empty hole in his head had a mind of its own ironically made it seem as though the younger Uchiha was crying as it continued to run down his face and he could taste the iron on his dry lips.

The Akatsuki member secured the lid on the jar and tucked it away in his cloak for safe keeping. He raised his already bloodied hand to extract his next selfish gift to himself, his red eyes narrowing in concentration to make sure he did it just right after all, his eye site was failing him and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. An almost triumphant smirk graced his face when he could distinctly hear the deep and rapidly increasing _ba-dum__ba-dum__ba-dum___of his victims' heartbeat.

Suddenly, the slowly approaching hand stopped in mid air and the avenger could see Itachi's eyes move to the left as if his attention was quickly preoccupied with something else and his eyes squinted in what looked like annoyance. Now, to any novice who knew nothing about battle tactics they probably wouldn't think twice about the odd behavior but Sasuke knew better and his brain immediately went into overdrive and processed everything. His "remaining" eye spun furiously with the Sharingan and went to work into dispelling what he knew now was genjutsu.

The world before him began to blur in a mix of grey and blacks as it fused and then regenerated into a much clearer picture and Sasuke saw his brother jump away from him as a kunai swiftly flew past his line of vision and land on the adjacent wall with a heavy _thwack_. He heard the quick _tap__tap__tap_of heels come his way as he rubbed at his eyes to reassure himself he was still in one piece and he felt someone grab a hold of his shoulders, shaking him a bit.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Karin asked desperately.

He opened his eyes when her voice reached his ears and he had to blink a couple of times to even out the spots that were dancing along his line of vision from him roughly plunging and rubbing at his eyes in certainty, "hn," he responded.

"Is this what you have to result to, Sasuke? Help from your friends?" Itachi questioned.

"We wouldn't abandon him unlike _some_ people!" Karin yelled back in response.

"Tch, and you say that we're a pain in the ass? Come on what's taking you so long that you can't beat your brother quick or are you useless without us?" Suigetsu taunted from beside the red head while he kept his eyes on the older Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes shifted as he glared at his sharp toothed teammate, "Where is Jugo?" he questioned.

"Holding off Kisame," the swordsman answered.

"Brings back memories doesn't it little brother?" Itachi said.

The curse mark wielder glared at his brother because he knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to his days of Team Seven and when he had to rely on their help to fight his battles. He momentarily closed his eyes and in a flash instant they appeared in his minds eye so clearly and an almost lost feeling began bubbling in his stomach to defend his team that always had his back.

Team Seven. Team Hebi.

"You do not posses the same eyes I do so pay in mind that if you run, I will seek them and destroy them so we do not have any interference," he hissed.

"Karin, Suigetsu, stay back. This is between me and him," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

The red head and white haired nuke-nin stared at one another contemplating their leaders orders as they watched him stand and face his enemy. He was right, this was his battle and they were in no position to stick their noses where it didn't belong. They just hoped that everything turned out the way it was supposed to.

Sasuke ran forward.

**x.x.x**

Sakura and Naruto had been traveling for hours! When the heck were they going to find these damn rogue ninja that were threatening the Leaf elders? Naruto being well, Naruto hadn't noticed that his pink haired partner had come to a remote stop and of course, he bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going you klutz!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I was just wondering when we were going to find these ninja, they weren't supposed to be this far!" He responded as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm working on it; I sense something not too far up ahead, so stay on your toes," she closed her eyes and continued to concentrate on locating their target.

"Uh … yeah sure…" Naruto replied as he dipped his head up and sighed.

The Uzumaki boy had been elated when he found out that he and Sakura would be partnered up for a mission after so long but he had to admit that he forgot what she was like during these specific times. She was always so serious and uptight and he knew that she was only that way because she still feared that her twelve year old self would resurface if she didn't give 110 percent. He knew that she always felt like she had something to prove whether it be to herself or to the world but she was so strong and everyone knew it except for her and it made him sad.

He missed the old Sakura, A LOT! This 'new' Sakura could go back to wherever it was that she came from. This one had bad temper issues worse than before, she got irritated much more easily and she was more reckless. This girl acted on impulse, this girl didn't care whether she died, this girl wasn't merciful, and she wasn't _his_ Sakura.

The two ANBU comrades came to a complete stop when a shurikin just barely grazed the tip of Sakura's nose. They looked to their right and there they were - their targets. Well at least they didn't have to run around all of Fire Country looking for them anymore.

Sakura scoffed. These men looked like no threat to the Leaf Village. Unless they were incredibly good at masking their chakra then this would be a piece of cake, she had no idea why Tsunade was so worried but in any case she had a job to do.

The skilled medic-nin prepared to leap at them and take them all out in one blow when all of a sudden…

"Sakura! Behind you!"

But it was too late. Sakura turned around in just the knick of time before the rogue ninja could pierce a major organ but he still got her anyways. The man embedded a kunai into Sakura's stomach and of course of all places, she just had to get stabbed right where she previously was by Sasori, in doing so, reopening the healed scar.

She couldn't believe she had let this happen, what in the world was going through her head? Did she miscalculate and underestimate these ninja? Why didn't Naruto say something earlier? Ugh that idiot! Sakura looked at the man who just stabbed her with anger in her eyes that even the Kyuubi would be proud of and grabbed a hold of his wrist and like a mere pencil broke every single bone and swung him into a nearby tree. She unlogged the kunai from her stomach and brought a glowing green hand to her wound and began the process to stop the bleeding. She was not going to fail this mission, for the word "fail" was no longer in her vocabulary.

She turned back to the other rogue ninjas and noticed something quite strange, one of them was smiling. What the hell was this man so smug about? He was going to die soon and by her hands none the less, saying that the pinkette was pissed was definitely an understatement.

"Sa – Sakura … I can't feel anything!" Naruto yelled.

She looked towards her teammate and saw that Naruto was looking around as though he were blind, yet his eyes were wide open but what was even worse was that be began panicking and swinging his arms everywhere. What the hell was going on? Better yet, why hadn't she felt any pain where she was stabbed with the kunai?

She looked at the smiling man once again; she figured that this man was probably the leader. _'One, two, three, four' _there was no way she could take on five rogue ninjas by herself in the current condition that she was in. Sakura looked back to Naruto who was still in a crazed mind set and spoke to him.

"Naruto, calm down and use your sense of hearing I'm here!" She yelled.

No response. So she tried again but this time she went up to him and grabbed his shoulder only for her to be lightly swung around with his body movement as if she were attached him. He didn't respond to touch either which meant he was completely in the dark with no sense of sight, smell, touch, hearing – he was completely alone in the confines of his mind.

What was even worse was that she was beginning to lose her sense of sight, smell and hearing as well. This was not good; she had to do something fast before they were brutally murdered in the middle of the forest. Sakura quickly took into account everything that she was surrounded by; perhaps if she could remember where everything was she could make up some kind of battle plan. Making a map of the surrounding area, the ANBU captain quickly took action and ran towards Naruto and wrapped a rope around herself and to him tying them together, made a series of hand signs in which put Naruto into a deep sleep. She prayed with all her might that her plan would work.

The pinkette jumped into the air and released a smoke bomb to conceal where she would be hiding in the trees in the next couple of seconds while she gathered herself. She leapt into a nearby tree that she remembered and took a deep breath and released a furry of kunai and shurikin at the targets that she had previously mapped were in front of her, hopefully they were still there. With her vision being gone, Sakura had to rely on long distance attacks.

"Shit Man down! Quick! Find her before she regains her sense of hearing!" One of the rogues ordered.

What the fuck? Now Sakura could hear again? But she couldn't dwell on that miracle for too long before she lost her sense of hearing once again. Going over what she had just heard, the pink headed girl concluded that each of these men probably had the ability to take away a sense of the human body. '_Hmmm well no wonder Tsunade was so apprehensive about this mission. This is quiet dangerous. But this has to be Genjutsu.'_

Now Sakura knew what she had to do. Leaving Naruto behind a tree that she knew would not be affected with what she was about to do, Sakura jumped down from the tree tops and gathered her chakra into her fist and relinquished the technique that her master and now she were both famous for. With precise aim, she punched the ground and jumped back into a nearby tree. Sakura smiled when she heard one ninja drop into the now newly formed crater; low and behold she regained another sense – smell.

Just three more to go and this would all be over. Taking out a scroll from her flank jacket she quickly opened it and threw it on the floor placing a chakra filled foot at the center of it and used one of her many mastered jutsu's.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Instantly, a huge body of water burst from the scroll and morphed into a terrifying water dragon with red eyes. It rose above its mistress quickly dispersing the nearby foliage and bared its fangs at its intended target. It growled and sprung with all the might of the Seven Seas, it engulfed two of the rogue shinobi almost killing the leader.

Sakura sensed that the leader was beginning to wane because the jutsu that he had inflicted on her and Naruto was starting to fade, she was beginning to see again. Not her 20/20 vision but it was certainly better than nothing for as long as she had her other senses she would be okay.

"You're very impressive girl; you took down all my men all by yourself," the man said.

"I am not the kind of woman that you can push around as you see fit. Kai!" Sakura growled.

"Hmmm we'll see about that and it seems as though you broke through my genjutsu. Before you die, why don't I tell you my name, it is Daisuke"

"I saw through your trick a long time ago, I'm a specialist and I don't really care what your name is because I won't be the one dying."

Daisuke and Sakura ran towards each other and threw a sequence of punches, kicks, and weapons that any skilled shinobi would be impressed by.

They were both exhausted and this fight had to end soon. Never had Sakura let a fight drag on this long before, damn it if she wasn't injured and if Naruto wasn't out of commission for the meanwhile, this would've been over already!

Gathering chakra into her feet and into her right fist she quickly and stealthily appeared in front of Daisuke and punched him straight in the face which sent him flying back into a nearby boulder. Her shoulders were shifting up and down from her heavy breathing as she looked at the leader of bandits with disgust.

Naruto awoke to a foliage of green and began panicking again but calmed down once he realized that he could actually sense things again. But the question was where was Sakura? Was she okay? He had to find her quick! Getting up from his seated position he groggily moved towards what he heard to be a loud crash, anything like that had Sakura's name all over it.

Daisuke had never been beaten before, yet there he was bleeding half to death because of a woman! How infuriating! Sakura walked closer to the man and looked at him like she does with every single person she was about to kill: no mercy.

He spat in her face.

BIG mistake.

Naruto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sakura was going to do something completely awful.

Sakura sneered at the now broken ninja and formed yet another series of hand signs – a chakra scalpel forming at her right hand.

A familiar glow of dark blue surrounded her hand and the ANBU walked up to Daisuke and opened up her palm, drew back her arm and roughly slammed her hand against Daisuke's chest right where his heart was. He began to catch a seizure and was foaming at the mouth but then he went rigid and died.

Sometimes she found it kind of ironic on how she killed her enemies, slamming her hand against their chest cavity and inflicting them pain. Their hearts stopped beating, just like hers did so many years ago. It was cruel and unethical but this was the real world and she was a ninja. Her job was to bring down anyone who threatened the peace of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Turning around without even giving the dead man a last glance she began to walk away and passed Naruto. He stood there facing forward to the spot where the man lay in a slumped dead heap. His mind playing in slow motion when she walked passed him as his eyes caught the sight of her from his peripheral vision. Her bangs were covering her face, her head downwards and her fists flexing at her sides.

In that instant the future Hokage-to-be knew that she was unhappy at the way things turned out.

She was definitely pissed off.

"Come on, our mission here is done. Let's go home," Sakura ordered as she adjusted her ANBU mask back into its respective place.

So he said nothing, as he turned away from the gruesome scene and followed her. _'Kami…help me bring her back…'_

**x.x.x**

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_

'Stay calm'

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_

'You can do this!'

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _

"KIRIN!"

**BOOM! **The intensity of Sasuke's jutsu rained down from the heavens as though the Gods themselves had rained down their rage, the dragon roaring its death call. The already destroyed and ruined battle field was damaged even more, debris flying everywhere and ready to pummel anything in its wake. Nothing was left untouched from its wrath and there wasn't a single being that could've survived something so powerful, not even Itachi.

Sure enough, he was on the brink of death and yet he still found the strength to walk up to his younger sibling to speak his last and final words. The skies above were dark and foreboding, the effects of Kirin still lingering in the atmosphere zapping and crackling from time to time waiting for the next storm to ignite its fury again.

Itachi really did love his younger brother despite the things he said and the way he acted towards him but hopefully with time Sasuke would understand one day. He will certainly not like the truth but the remorseful killer had faith that someone somewhere will and would save this now grown man from himself, from the darkness that he allowed to swallow him whole. Itachi had been able to strip away the dark and evil powers that Sasuke's curse mark had harbored; it was just one step into his salvation. Now all it was, was a simple scar of his past – something in which Itachi wished Sasuke would never have to live through again.

Itachi walked painfully slow, like a zombie and there was nothing more frightening then a dead man walking. But this was something he had to do, something that if he did not accomplish there was no way that he would be able to rest in peace. As the older raven haired man approached the younger one he looked at him with all the love he wasn't able to show in the last long and painful years of solitude away from his baby brother and for the sake of memory, did the one thing that bonded both brothers more than anything. He slowly picked up his arm and at this point Sasuke believed that Itachi was truly going to take his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it seeing as how that last technique drained him completely.

Sasuke hadn't been afraid of anything in a long time now. He was strong and confident enough in his abilities that he could destroy anyone. But this was maddening! Cruel! Impossible! How can this man still be alive after what he just did to him? Nearly frying him to a crisp and yet here he was, his scorched body moving towards him in an agonizing slow pace and at that point Sasuke felt eight years old all over again. His brother was the Devil himself, he was sure of it. Kami knows that only the Devil would want to manipulate and destroy the life of a child, stalk and chase – no, _rip_ him away from his loved ones, shape him into someone cold and heartless and invite him into the darkness and introduce him to his demons; and if the King of all evil didn't have his way then he was going to take it himself and what he wanted was his eyes.

The Avenger stood there, paralyzed from fear and waited for this monster to take what he wanted from him.

_Poke_

That was it. That was all Itachi did. He poked Sasuke right in the forehead, just like he had always done when they were children. This man used his last ounce of strength just to poke him on the forehead? But that one simple gesture brought back feelings that made him almost – _almost _regret doing what he had just done to his kin.

"Sorry Sasuke, this is it," Itachi smiled and with those last and final words, he fell on his knees and hit the floor face first mentally making Sasuke flinch at the sound.

'_Sorry Sasuke…' _Damn him! Damn him to hell! Why would he say something like that to him? His older brother was **not** loving, was **not** merciful, was **not** forgiving, he wasn't supposed to be! And he sure as Hell wasn't supposed to die with a smile on his face! Yet, deep down the once innocent, smiling, care free younger Sasuke – the one that was buried deep within his psyche couldn't help but somehow feel the same way. _'I'm sorry too big brother'_

Putting on his cold and emotionless mask that he was practically famous for, Sasuke took a breath and closed his eyes. The rest of his team appeared before him and he vaguely heard Suigetsu's praises and Karin's questions of concern and her offering of chakra replenishment. His goal in life was over and now he could start on his next one.

Defeat Naruto.

With that, he began his journey back to his old village to prove once and for all who the better ninja was. Sasuke or the dobe. He never noticed his eyes change into the Mangekyo.

**x.x.x**

**a/n:**extra long chapter for you guys because I think you're the best and I heart you. I wish I had more reviews though, like where is everybody! I assure you guys that I will not abandon you because we're already way too far into the story to stop now!

[DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS!] I don't understand why everyone is so surprised in finding out that 'Tobi' isn't the real Madara. I seriously smacked myself really hard on the forehead when everyone was like legasp! Then who is the guy under the mask! COME ON! It was soooo obvious from the beginning! I'm like Shikamaru when it comes down to predicting certain outcomes.

So um … where the _fuck_ is Sauce! Um hello! Did he fall into a black hole and die! I think NOT! Let's have some damn angsty psycho action/reunion already, please!

Any who … forgive my ramblings I know I got a little crazy there for a second haha but uh yeah, how was your Halloween? Oh! Also, I would love to hear from you guys about certain things that you maybe would want to see in the upcoming chapters. I will try my very best to incorporate them if it is appropriate to the theme and time – PM me or just put it in your review and don't be afraid to PM me with any questions either about anything.

Things you probably already know: **(Suiton:****Suiryuudan****no****jutsu)****-****Water****Style:****Water****Dragon**

xoxo – review!


	6. Under the same Moon

**notes:**so something really stood out to me in the new Shippuden opening and that's the part where Sakura is standing in an open field and Naruto gets all up in her face and looks like he's about to hug her but then suddenly she turns into a duplicate Naruto with red eyes and if you guys are keeping up with the manga, you'd know that that's the kyuubi within him. My question is why Sakura? Obviously I already know everything that's going on but I just found it very interesting how they did all that and it gave me a couple ideas for my story – just some food for thought I guess.

**disclaimer:**if I did own, we would have seen Kakashi's face a LONG time ago

**x.x.x**

_No content will satisfy you, as long as the egoic structure remains in place. No matter what you have or get, you won't be happy. You will always be looking for something else that promises greater fulfillment, that promises to make your incomplete sense of self complete and fill that sense of lack you feel within. _

_Eckhart Tolle_

**x.x.x**

When Sasuke thinks back on all the fights he's had between the people he's encountered and the opponents he's been forced to face, he feels as though the one battle that has always been a thorn at his side is the one he's had with Naruto. He remembers all the times that they had petty competitions to see who was better or who could master whatever annoying teaching their sensei made them do that day. His legs almost buckle underneath him when he reminisces about the time he and the dobe stood out almost all night climbing trees and his eyes almost sneer as he passes by another tree when he remembers how easily Sakura accomplished the task.

When he was living with Orochimaru, he remembers how the snake sannin used to taunt him about how Naruto could have killed him with his Rasengan. He tells the Uchiha hatchling that had it not been for the power of the curse mark, he would have been dragged back to the village.

'_If and when you encounter Naruto you'll be at his mercy. No doubt he can produce many a number of attacks but your limit for Chidori is two which is pathetic.' _

His right hand unconsciously rises in mid air and Sasuke inspects it. The appendage is neatly wrapped up in bandages with only his fingers peeking through for free movement and his chakra bubbles a little with wanting to conjure up a Chidori. He remembers when his forearm was bruised and burned from the after effects of using his lightening technique too much but now he welcomes the bright light and the sound of a thousand chirping birds – it soothes him.

If he's completely honest with himself he didn't really know what he would do after killing his brother. Sasuke may have been young when he deflected the village but he wasn't stupid and he knew the penalties of abandoning Konoha without permission. He said it himself to Sakura so many moons ago that "a new path would open up for them" but he never imagined that his feet would be taking him back to that same path he digressed from as a child. Sasuke had always been the kind of person who enjoyed challenges and besting others and he was always the kind of person who finished what he started hence bringing him to the present.

"So mind telling me why we're going to Konoha?" Suigetsu inquired.

"Yes. If we go to that village you will be apprehended and I don't wish for that to happen," Juugo added.

"Sasuke wouldn't let that happen, idiot!" Karin shouted.

"I never asked for the three of you to follow. Each of your purposes has been fulfilled," Sasuke answered as he jumped another tree branch.

"Tch. So that's it? Throwing us away like some old rags?" Although the shark nin didn't jump at the Uchiha's proposal at first about joining his team all those years ago he had to admit that after some time their leader grew on him and he came to appreciate the raven haired man.

"When we reach Konoha, do not expect me to bail you out if you get caught."

The swordsman came up next to Sasuke and gave him a quick tap on the back, "don't get caught. Gotcha," he reassured.

Sasuke gave a quick look to the sharp toothed nin and then to Karin and Juugo who fell into step next to him as they all formed a line jumping in synch from tree top to tree top. He looked down to the dirt road that he was beginning to recognize and then up to the moon, "hn. Be ready, we'll arrive in ten minutes."

**x.x.x**

Walking through the village after their meeting with Tsunade about the mission, Naruto began to think back on the way Sakura acted. It was true that their objective was to eliminate the enemy and make the village safe but what bothered him was that she didn't bat an eyelash when she killed him. He also didn't like the fact that she didn't bother to seek his help and now she was injured and speaking of which she should probably get her wound checked out.

"Sakura, you should have showed Granny your injury," Naruto said.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. I'll take care of it,'' she responded.

Azure eyes fell down to look at her side that was stained red with her blood and he cringed, "I could have helped you," he sighed.

The pinkette gave a similar sigh of her own, "they were using genjutsu and you're not really all that good with it."

Naruto gave a small look of offense and crossed his arms over his chest, "I've gotten a little better at it," he grunted.

Sakura looked towards her friend and tilted her head to the side in contemplation, "then why do I always catch you with it during spars?" she joked.

Apparently her male friend didn't think it was the time to kid around, he was being serious and her heart sank a little. He was actually upset that she had left him out and he was probably beating himself up over her wound, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she abruptly stopped.

He looked at his best friend and his eyes softened, "its okay just remember that you aren't alone," he enveloped her in a hug and she winced, "sorry." He scratched the back of his neck and gave an awkward smile.

The med-nin gave him a small smile in return and looked in the direction she was supposed to take to go home, "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow …" she began turning away but then a hand grabbed her wrist.

Naruto looked away in embarrassment, "we traveled a long way to come back home … let's get some Ichiraku?"

Sakura could feel her body protest with exhaustion but she figured that she should stay and honor the tradition they had and besides, she hasn't hung out with Naruto in a while, "sure but can we get it to go? I don't really want to cause a scene with the way I look right now."

The blonde haired shinobi grinned, "Okay! I'll be right back!" he let go and ran in the direction of his favorite ramen stand.

Viridian eyes softened and looked down to her waist. _'__Better__get__this__cleaned__up,__' _she thought to herself as she jumped up onto a nearby rooftop, her hand already glowing green with chakra. Her eyes looked up to the sky and out of nowhere a shiver ran up her spine. The moon was high up in the sky beaming its light on a good portion of the village although there were some areas that were dark and shadows played against the walls but a foreboding feeling washed over her. She was always told to trust her gut and that's exactly what she was going to do even though she hoped that it was just her imagination, she put herself on high alert for whatever may or may not happen.

**x.x.x**

Landing a little ways from the village gates, Sasuke and his team proceeded to mask their chakra so that they wouldn't be detected from any guards nearby, "make a perimeter and watch for any movement," he said as he flashed stepped to one of the few blind spots he knew that weren't heavily guarded and jumped over it successfully "infiltrating" his home town. He continued onward on top of rooftops keeping in the shadows as much as possible. There were only so many places that Sasuke could find Naruto and if he was lucky, the dobe would actually be in the village and not out on a mission. He figured that he should try the losers' apartment first since it was the most logical thing to do he thought to himself as he pushed just a small amount of chakra into his legs to jump to the next rooftop.

**x.x.x**

Sakura was nearly done healing herself when she suddenly saw something from her peripheral vision as her head snapped up to catch a better view and immediately she tensed up. There, jumping from house to house was a hooded figure and she knew damn well that this wasn't a shinobi from the village. Had it been a ninja from Konoha they would be heading in the direction of the Hokage mansion to report their mission since it was too late at night for anyone to be taking a midnight stroll.

Green chakra flickering out of existence she put on her ANBU mask and went after the mysterious figure.

**x.x.x**

The village hadn't changed so much since he left, it was still the same town from his childhood complete with the tea shops he vaguely visited with his team, markets where he used to buy his groceries from, weapon stores and he even passed by the old bridge he used to meet everyone at. He didn't really know how he was supposed to feel with being back after so many years. Muscle memory allowed him to freely travel across the village as he surveyed the area but what he did feel was: light headed – although not the kind where one feels ill but more the kind where something was missing and he knew all too well what that was.

His forehead protector.

His forehead was wrapped in crisp white bandages now; there was no room for a Konoha headband to be placed there anymore but even so he can't help but wonder what happened to it. Had Naruto kept it? Was it in Kakashi's possession for his hound dogs to use to track him down? Did the Hokage have it? Or was it simply thrown away like scraps?

He was mildly surprised that his brain was conjuring up a thousand and one questions every so often about the whereabouts of certain things and what surprised him even more was that he probably wouldn't even mind if he _did_ find the answers to his inquiries. After all, Konoha was supposed to be his home and now that he was temporarily back he figured that the part of him he buried when he was twelve wanted to resurface. Such are the effects of being human he assumed.

Just as he was about to jump onto another building he quickly unsheathed his Kusangi to deflect a kunai that had been aimed at him and Sasuke was quick to get into a defensive stance. Not even three seconds after the attack, a figure appeared before him cloaked in all black with what he remembered was the signature ANBU mask of his old village. Figures that they of all people would "greet" him but Sasuke knew that he couldn't afford to run for if he did, more would come and he did not want to attract any unnecessary attention.

"State your purpose for coming into Konoha"

**x.x.x**

A/N: BAM! Cliff hanger for you guys! Please don't kill me; I heart you guys I swear! So um, may I make a request? Tell me what you think about the story so far, I really want to know your thoughts so that way I could keep you guys loving it till the very end.

Random fact about myself: I hate tomatoes so that means Sasuke and I can never be best friends … [sigh]


	7. Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Whenever tragic loss occurs, you either resist or you yield. Some people become bitter or deeply resentful; others become compassionate, wise, and loving. Yielding means inner acceptance of what is. You are open to life. Resistance is an inner contraction, a hardening of the shell ego. You are closed. _

_Eckhart Tolle_

X.X.X

Sasuke probably only had about a couple of minutes before this ANBU called for backup which meant he had to engage in combat with the shinobi and effectively knock them out and maybe even erase their memory with his Sharingan. What he could detect from the person in front of him was that he noticed that their chakra was at mid-level which was good for his favor but he couldn't get too confident for if he let loose too much chakra, others would surely detect it.

"I asked you a question," the shinobi barked.

So the ninja was a female. He didn't have anything against them besides the fact that they could prove to be quite a nuisance but he knew that they could be slower than males and his speed was something definitely to be reckoned with. Oddly enough there was something familiar about the girls chakra but it had a tweak of something more as well and his curiosity was beginning to surface in solving the mystery.

Funny how with only being back in Konoha for five minutes his interest in everything arose so easily.

"None of your business," he retorted.

Clearly angered, the ANBU let out a small growl and took a defensive stance but still easily poised for an offensive attack if necessary. He could almost see her arm muscles flex from time to time as she gripped her kunai in hand and her other was balled into a fist, her calves taut as a bow and ready to spring with force and speed. It was silent in the village as everyone was fast asleep seemingly oblivious to the confrontation going on above their heads. The only sounds that could be heard were the flap of fabric from both shinobi as their cloaks shook with the light wind.

Like the striking shadow snake he remembers seeing his old mentor use often, the girl ran towards him and the clank of metal reached his ears when her kunai met his katana. It couldn't have been natural the way the moon was casting shadows that night as his profile was hidden from his opponent. He supposed he should consider himself lucky because if anyone recognized him he'd be taken in for sure. They were both at a stand still and Sasuke contemplated his next move.

Seemingly out of nowhere, pressure had him bending his knees and he had to slide his left leg behind him in order to get a good leverage. He felt himself slowly being pushed back by the woman as she placed more force on his weapon. Where had this strength suddenly come from? She was overpowering him and he couldn't explain how that was even possible. Her arm moved forward while her body was only slightly hunched –unmoving- as if it was but mere child's play to her.

A fist was aimed at his face but Sasuke was quick to move his head out the way and he used the opportunity to surge a bit of his chakra into his blade. What almost seemed like magic, the woman's weapon slid right through his grass cutter and her body jerked forward towards him from the lack of surface and the Uchiha swiftly flipped his weapon around so that the blade lined against his arm. He thrust the hilt of his sword up and under his enemy's chin making a harsh thud resound around them and while her head jerked up from the impact he took the chance to raise his leg and deal a strong kick to her stomach pushing her back and away from him.

The woman coughs as she holds her abdominal to catch her breath but she is quick to recover as she disappears but Sasuke knows she has not run away. He is on high alert for her surprise attack but he finds that he has a bit of difficulty finding her. He can't sense her chakra at all anymore, it was as if she had completely vanished, her chakra control was superb but nevertheless he was ready. In an instant she was in front of him with her fist cranked back to deliver a punch but Sasuke catches it in his hand, the force was so strong that a shot of pain went up through his arm so he grips her fist with all his strength trying to crush her hand.

The kunoichi knows what he is up to and as a counter attack she takes her other hand and wraps it around his wrist as she plants her feet on his thighs hoisting her up using the support of their linked arms, she leans her body back into a levitated plank as she twists her hips the perfect angle to bring a blow to his temple using her right knee and he lets go. When he stumbles to the left from her attack she doesn't waste any time in charging at him again with another attack as she once again cranks her arm back for a swift punch which he did not expect and she successfully lands her fist into his cheek sending him flying across the rooftop, bashing against a wall.

The raven haired man almost blacks out from her assault. Her strength was unlike anything he'd ever encountered. The only strong attack that ever sent him soaring at such a distance was when he fought Naruto. There is blood dripping from the corner of his lip and Sasuke can taste the raw iron flavor. He smoothes his aching gums with his tongue and spits out a bit of blood, he had to finish this fight. Now.

He flash steps and appears before her, his eyes bleeding red, "Itachi!" she gasps as Sasuke throws a fast series of punches and kicks to her. "Guess again," he says and he distinctly hears her mutter a "what?" when she is caught off guard when he punches her straight in the face effectively cracking her mask.

The woman stumbled back and is currently kneeled down on the floor her head bowed and the mask slowly slips off her face but before he can see her identity she once again disappears but this time it is a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. He feels the air shift around him and he knows that something about the atmosphere is off. Suddenly, the ANBU is above him as one of her legs is extended forward as her other is bent back. His Sharingan tells him that it is a genjutsu and as his eyes are dispersing the image before him he does not notice that the real kunoichi is actually just above her fake image and Sasuke doesn't have time to dodge as she deals him a blow that knocks him back as he hits the floor and the woman straddles his waist with a kunai to his neck.

They both crash to the floor with a loud _boom._

X.X.X

Naruto arrived with the two bowls of ramen, his eyes glued to the steamy food, his mouth practically watering over it. When he looks up to address Sakura she was nowhere to be found and his eyebrows draw together with confusion. _'She was just here…'_

Suddenly, he hears a loud explosion and the ground slightly shakes beneath his feet. He knows that the only person in the world who is able to cause such a strong quake, other than Tsunade is Sakura. Forgetting his precious dinner, Naruto runs in the direction of the explosion and where he senses not only her chakra but also someone else's.

X.X.X

There is debris flying everywhere from their heavy impact and Sasuke has to swallow a huge gulp of air so his lungs don't suddenly collapse on themselves. The wind picks up around them sending particles of soot and tiny rocks into the air. It blows through each of their disguises and finally there is no more hiding. Both of their hoods are blown backwards revealing two very familiar faces to one another.

"YOU!"

"Sakura."

The clouds shift ever so slightly allowing the moon to reflect each of their profiles in a perfect light. The years have been very kind to his ex teammate, she has grown out of her baby face and now she truly looks like a woman. Sakura can tell that he is definitely not the boy she last remembers seeing. His face is all sharp angles and he posses a mature face more beyond his years.

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" she hisses.

"None of your business," he retorts as his eyes go back to its onyx color.

"Nothing you've ever done has ever been any of my business," she says bitterly.

"Where's Naruto," he asks.

Although Sakura knows that she is running low on chakra she knows that she must protect Naruto at all costs and in doing so her hands turn a pale blue color as she slams her fist into his chest. Her chakra paralysis will not last as long as she would like it to but if she could just deal with Sasuke before his able, perhaps she could protect her best friend.

Sasuke tries to move his body but it doesn't respond, "what the hell did you do to me!" he growls.

"I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him," she all but growls back.

"As if you could even try. They make just about anyone ANBU nowadays."

Her anger flares immediately at his declaration as she presses her kunai a little stronger at his jugular, "I am so sick and tired of you harping on about how weak and fragile you think I am! I'll put an end to your miserable life."

"Naruto would never forgive you."

"Maybe. But we'd be better off if you were dead…"

Sasuke begins to feel the familiar itch behind his eyes and he knows that he can move so quickly gathers up whatever available chakra he currently has and shocks Sakura with a Chidori Nagashi. A hiss leaves her lips as she drops her weapon to the floor with a light _clank_ and he quickly switches their positions so he is on top, his sword poised above her.

His kekkei genkai is activated once again as he glares at the woman before him and she is stupid enough to glare right back knowing that he could turn her brain to mush at any given time. _Tsking_ at the site before him he brings the blade down to finish her but is distracted when a loud. "Sasuke!" is heard and his sword falters hitting the cobble ground near her face.

The Uchiha looks to the right and smirks as he looks at none other than Naruto.

X.X.X

A/N: Guys, I am SOOOO sorry. Really I am. I was so busy with work that I had absolutely no time to post up this new chapter. I actually had it all typed up and ready to post, I just had to edit it a little bit and then when I look for it, it was gone! I was so upset. I've only had time and energy to post little chapters on my sasusaku drabble series. Ugh you all must hate me… I will try my very best to update more frequently and get you guys up to speed with this story again cause I know many of you were really enjoying this. Again, I am deeply sorry and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to post this up. I'll do my best to come back to it later, k? I've missed you guys! xoxo Review?


	8. Trial

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…

_Resentment means to feel bitter, indignant, aggrieved, or offended. You resent other people's greed, their dishonesty, their lack of integrity, what they are doing, what they did in the past, what they said, what they failed to do, what they should or shouldn't have done. _

_Eckhart Tolle_

Naruto finally arrives to the area where he sensed a mass wave of chakra but what he doesn't expect to see is Sakura and Sasuke together, let alone his ex-teammate about to kill his pink haired friend. Luckily, his presence is enough to distract the raven haired man and in doing so his weapon misses Sakura. He is about to speak the taboo name once again when Sakura quickly takes action and rams the heel of her palm into Sasuke's chin making it bend in a very abnormal way and in doing so she gets enough leverage to wriggle out from underneath him.

She does an imitated version of a Leaf Hurricane to kick him back a few paces and she begins to form the last bit of chakra she has left into her hand as she speed walks in his direction and just when she is almost near, the med-nin feels a very sharp pain course throughout her body. When she looks down to the area where the pain is mostly centered towards she realizes that her abdominal wound is bleeding immensely. Her body pulses with pain and against her will she drops to one knee while clutching at her reopened injury. _'Dammit!'_

Naruto rushes to her side – everything goes black.

X.X.X

'_Hn. They make just about anyone ANBU nowadays.'_

Sakura awoke from unconsciousness and bolted right up from the hospital bed that she was currently in. The sun was bright outside and the slight crack of the window let the fresh dewy smelling morning air seep into her room relaxing her senses and soothing her aching head.

She couldn't believe that she actually lost to Sasuke. An ugly feeling of disappointment seeped into her and her shoulders hunched over as her head dropped, her hands resting on her lap. She had trained for years with the best and was a high ranking shinobi amongst her peers. How could she make such a rookie mistake? Sasuke always did bring the worst out in her she supposed but there was nothing that the pinkette could do now about it. He was gone – good riddance right?

"Miss Sakura, you're awake!" A small and petite woman entered her room carrying a tray of breakfast. Sakura instantly recognized the girl as one of the interns from the hospital; the girl just started volunteering there only about two months back. As the intern makes her way towards her she sees that her posture is rigid and her eyes are darting every which way, avoiding her gaze completely. Sakura could tell when people were deceiving her and this girl was no exception. She was hiding something from her and she would drag it out of her if she had to.

"Hikari," Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow and gave her a questioning glance.

"How are you feeling? You still look awfully tired, perhaps you should get more-"

"Why isn't Lady Tsunade or Shizune attending me?"

Hikari instantly froze like a deer caught in headlights, and shut her eyes tight as if trying to will herself to magically disappear from the room she was currently in. She had wanted to avoid this question,"they are currently … indisposed."

"Indisposed you say?" Sakura wanted to hear more, she didn't have the patience to play guessing games.

"Yes…they asked for me to look after you while you regain some of your strength. Y-you're chakra levels w-were really low but Mr. Uzumaki brought you in just in time…"

"Spit it out girl, I know you're hiding something from me, orders from Lady Tsunade perhaps? I will find out sooner or later so don't waste my time."

The poor girl didn't know what to do. If she told Sakura the truth then Lady Tsunade would have her head on a stick later but if she didn't tell the pink headed shinobi the information that she wanted then her bones would probably be grinded into dust. She figured it didn't matter anyways, she was only an intern so let them fire her, it was better than dealing with all this new uprising shinobi drama.

"They are at the main Court House … currently in the middle of a trial …"

'_A trial? I was never informed that this was taking place … who could possibly-'_Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she came to the conclusion of who exactly could be on trial. Hastily removing all IV drips from her arms she quickly jumped out of her bed and got dressed not even caring about the other person in the room. She made her way towards the room window and opening it, she jumped out and onto the roofs towards the court house.

X.X.X

"Everyone is present and accounted for correct?"

The hall is semi filled with people dressed in their respectful ninja attire, their images portraying the perfect poker faces. There is no need to have a huge audience for the Hokage as well as the Elders do not wish to cause an uproar with the civilians of the village. This was a matter that only those of importance would be able to resolve and only those who understood shinobi law could come to terms of what must be done.

Lady Tsunade walks up to her podium with the authority she was so highly praised for. Her head is held high and her eyes are aloof, the signature Hokage hat is placed on her crown and her robe is crisp as ever. The Elders of the village sit at her right and left hand sides their faces a mixture of bewilderment and shock. To the left hand side sit the Head Families of Konoha. Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Akimichi head clan members were all present, with them they brought other important dignitaries to witness what was about to occur.

To the right stood the best of the best. The Hokage's personal shinobi that she entrusted fully would get any job done. No questions asked. Their faces were covered with pale masks with red designs and the air around them practically screamed danger. Well, danger to those who seek to harm their Hokage or any of the other important people in the room.

Onyx eyes trace the faces of the individuals before him and he resists the urge to scowl. This wasn't the plan. Sasuke was only supposed to go into Konoha to retrieve Naruto and prove himself best and then be on his way but unfortunately the tables had turned and now he was currently bound my chakra restraints awaiting for his trial to commence. How could he have possibly lost to Naruto? There was no explanation logical enough for him to comprehend exactly how and when he made a mistake. His vision blurs a little from trying to recall what happened during his fight with the dobe and as he tries to think too hard about it, a small headache slowly creeps up on him and he has this reflex to pinch the bridge of his nose to alleviate it.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade's voice is loud and authoritive as it vibrates all across the room."Let us begin."

X.X.X

It was said that Sakura was Lady Tsunade's exact image. Their medical prowess was known far and wide but their temper was mostly known to locals. Sakura took great pride in being compared to her mentor but she was not full of narcissism when many said that she actually passed her shishou. All the years she spent training under her had taught her many things and because she was under her wing, she was able to learn about civil issues, government issues, nation wide issues. Sakura had become a well rounded woman with political affairs and because of this she knew exactly what was going on.

She was furious.

How could Lady Tsunade keep her away from something so grand scaled? Surely she didn't believe that after all these years she wouldn't be able to handle what was to come, right? The pink haired kunoichi lands in front of a pair of grand doors with two guards standing amongst it.

"Let me in," she growls.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you pass," the ninja guard replies.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Sakura flicks a pair of senbon to each of their bodies with practiced ease and they immediately collapse to the floor, their bodies turn to jelly and they cannot move. She quickly steps over them and pinches the back of their necks so that they fall into unconsciousness while she places another hand to the massive double doors. She instantly feels a surge of chakra spread throughout the entryway as it tries to push her back so the med-nin quickly gathers some chakra to her hand and pushes right back.

X.X.X

"And is it true that you have attacked Konoha shinobi?" Elder Homura asks.

"Not without cause," Sasuke replies.

"Have you ever kill-" the man is suddenly interrupted when a strong surge of chakra pulses around the room and the double doors of the court hall bang open.

Sasuke hears the_ tap tap tap_ of heels but doesn't bother to look in the direction. He sees how everyone's attention darts behind him and the way they almost tense and stiffen at the presence. His eyes shift over to see Kakashi placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as if he was keeping him in place from jumping out of his seat in hysteria. Their breaths hitch when the mysterious figure comes to a stop right next to him and from his peripheral vision he is surprised to see non other than Sakura by his side.

She gives a curt bow in respect for the people before her but as he looks over her body with curiosity, he sees that her fists are clenched. Her appearance on the outside was all a ruse, he assumed that she was thoroughly pissed off.

"Ah, I was wondering whether or not you would be joining us, Haruno," Homura sarcastically says.

"I'd have been here sooner if I knew _this_ was happening," she retorts.

The Elder raises an eyebrow in question, "are you here to judge?"

Sakura's eyes slowly slide over to the right where she sees Neji with his arms crossed over his chest. She imagines that behind his mask he is scowling at her for being there because he knows that the elders will eat her alive. They will make accusations against her and try to make it seem as though she is judging for herself only. He knows that they will try to throw her past at her face and she will undoubtedly lose her temper. Viridian eyes go over to the other stands and azure orbs are staring at her. She knows that he is all but begging her to keep her cool and she knows what she must do.

"Yes."

X.X.X

Three entire hours.

Three long, agonizing hours she spent in that damn Court Room defending herself. They asked her about her feelings towards Sasuke, they asked if she and Naruto had actually planned all that happened (which was the most stupidest question she had ever heard of) they asked Sasuke about Orochimaru and Itachi and Sakura was more than surprised to hear the events of what occurred between them. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

The pink haired kunoichi sits on a stool at the closest bar that she could find as she gulps down yet another cup of sake. She had every intention of drowning herself in alcohol that night because from now on things were going to change. Emerald eyes glare at the empty porcelain cups before her. Never in a million years did she think that this day would come.

She was so angry but she supposed that it was for the best. Her best friend deserved happiness for everything that he has ever done for her. For all the times he came to her recue, for his patience, his strength, his encouragement, his will and determination. But she also didn't forget about what happened. Sasuke had left them, had tried to kill them, he betrayed them and replaced them. She was resentful and just thinking about him left a bitter taste in her mouth and no amount of sake could wash that away.

"Sakura?"

A sigh escapes her lips at the mention of her name as a tan hand closes around her own. She looks up to find Naruto staring at her. God she hated to look him in the eyes sometimes. "Don't expect me to be nice," she says.

"I know. Thank you," he replies and leaves her alone again.

And why was he thanking her?

Her right hand clenches around the sake cup and it shatters into pieces in a split second. He thanks her because it was her vote and testimony that allowed Sasuke Uchiha to live and be kept in Konoha. Things were going to change.

X.X.X

A/N: dun dun DUN! And so it begins! Now shit is really going to start. I'm not too happy about this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me some feedback and again I just wanna thank everyone who is still keeping up with this story. You guys are amazing.

xoxo review!


	9. Time

_Everything seems to be subject to time, yet it all happens in the Now. That is the paradox. _

_Eckhart Tolle _

"I hate paperwork," a tired and highly agitated Tsunade groans.

Shizune sighs and gives her a sympathetic look, "I know but at least we finally have Sasuke back…"

Ton ton jumps onto the Hokage's lap and curls into her to offer some sort of comfort and the woman immediately begins to pet the little piglet with affection. Her eyebrows draw together with a look of contemplation, her eyes far away from the present time. It was true that they had the lone Uchiha back in the village although she honestly never thought this day would come even if she told Naruto otherwise, but … could they trust him?

Tsunade wasn't too sure what to make of the entire situation. It would be very useful to have him back in their ranks especially with the threat of the Akatsuki so near and if it helped to protect her future heir to the head seat of the village then all the more better.

She couldn't possibly give him his full chakra for it was best to keep him at genin level, but she wasn't stupid. Sasuke could still easily cause damage even with that low amount because of his taijutsu skills but that would only take him so far. The seal that she had placed on him was a tricky one, it was a seal that only she herself or Sakura could remove so even if he did manage to escape, it would be useless for him to find someone to break the hold of his chakra.

Thinking of her ex-apprentice also gave her a headache. There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that what Sakura did was certainly driving her crazy and she didn't blame her. Thoughts of her younger years with Jiraiya and Orochimaru filtered into her minds eye and her heart sinks a little. She had loathed her snake sannin partner for such a long time after he went rogue and hated him even more after hearing about the disgusting things he was doing. His experiments went past ethics and her medical mind dissected every step, as well as every drug he must've done and used against shinobi and most likely civilians as well; she imagined the pain and suffering each of his victims faced. Her stomach churns at the ideas forming in her head and she forces the bitter bile that threatens to escape her mouth back down.

The three of them had been friends or so she thought. Team Seven was an entirely different thing in comparison to her younger years. Although Sasuke had a tragic past, that didn't stop him from opening up just a little to his teammates. Naruto managed to ease up a lot more and even mature a bit - he even learned how to love. Sakura definitely benefitted from being grouped with those boys for it was them that triggered her dormant potential. Being with each other had influenced them all individually and even if certain circumstances got in the way of squad seven growing up with one another, Tsunade had no doubt in her mind that if they were to be a team again that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura would be a great force to be reckoned with. Each of them had been trained by a high leveled legendary sannin and if and when the time ever came - they could be the next legends.

"Lady Tsunade...?" the dark haired assistant whispers while waving a hand in front of her friends face.

Honey eyes zero in on the peachy hand waving before her and she shakes her head to clear it. "I want Sasuke fully evaluated. Send him to Ino just to make sure he isn't hiding anything."

"Hai!" Shizune claps her hands together to get Ton Ton to come with her. When she jumps into her awaiting arms they make their way out the main office leaving Tsunade in her thoughts once again.

XXX

"What a drag." Strong lungs take a pull from the cigarette in between his fingers letting it out a couple seconds later.

"I understand that this is probably annoying for you both but considering your tactical experiences … I believed you two were best suited for this task."

Opaque eyes stare at the masked man before him, giving him a questioning look. "You were his sensei, why can't you deal with it?"

Kakashi shifts his gaze from Shikamaru over to Neji. "Because this is out of my hands. What happened in that court room has already dug a hole for itself too deep for me to intervene. Especially with what Sakura did…"

"True, I suppose that makes sense," Shikamaru agrees.

"We have other things to do as well, Kakashi. Naruto is in danger and we must find a better way to track down the Akatsuki in order to prevent his capture." Neji was definitely not pleased with the idea of having to look after the Copy Ninja's old student.

Irritation bubbled within the one eyed Sharingan user, "Jiraiya is handling that issue. He left for further investigation a couple days ago."

The Byakugan user was about to comment back but Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Look, we'll keep an eye on him until we hear word from Jiraiya."

Giving him a nod of thanks, Kakashi turns to leave. He was going to have to pay his ex student a little visit.

XXX

Sasuke is sitting in a dark room currently tied to a chair. He can't see anything and that bothers him immensely. He grinds his teeth together, if there was any light you would clearly see his jaw muscles flexing with his irritation. These people of Konoha were wasting his time.

Time? To do what exactly?

There is a loud creak as a door opens before him revealing the shadow of a woman. The room is so silent that her heels click all too loud in his ears as the sound vibrates and bounces off the walls. She was purposely walking slow in his direction as if she were afraid to approach him. His lips quirk upwards into a smirk. Pathetic.

Once the shadowed figure is about five feet away from him the ground immediately illuminates to a green glow revealing intricate symbols and patterns that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

He looks up to find Ino standing before him with her hands on her hips, his smirk fades away into a frown. "Well, well, well! I never expected this to happen!"

His eyebrows furrow together in sheer annoyance while he glares at the flamboyant blonde woman. "Now, Sasuke, this can happen easy or hard. Personally, I don't want to hurt you but if you provoke me…"

"What're you talking about?" he growls.

"Hm? Well I'm just gonna dig through your head a little. No biggy," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

She wasn't serious was she? Like hell he'd let Ino shift through his memories like some book open for display but if memory served him right, her clans technique wasn't something that could easily be avoided and with the position that he was in…

"Alrighty lets get started shall we?" her manicured hand raises to rest on top of his raven hair and she sends a bolt of chakra through his brain putting him to sleep as she proceeds to gather intel.

XXX

Her years training with Ibiki had helped Ino maintain the perfect poker face and good thing too because after seeing what kind of things were buried in Sasuke's head … she felt sorry for him but she had a job to do and her emotions could not get in the way of that.

Baby blue clash with onyx meaning business. "That teammate of yours, Jugo, he needs help."

He doesn't say anything. Doesn't want to say anything. This entire ordeal made him feel inferior; it angered him to the point his heart palpitations sped up egging him into wanting to lash out so he bows his head to keep his temper in place.

"If we find him, we could treat him. Lady Taunade, Shizune or even Sakura could find a cure to his madness. He's a threat, Sasuke. A threat that Konoha will not leave be - we will eliminate him if necessary."

Their eyes meet again once Ino introduces the fact that they would kill Jugo if he didn't give the word that they should track him down and bring him back for treatment. If his bi-polar teammate were to be killed then his chances of escaping the village would dwindle. Suigetsu and Karin would certainly be with him and if they were all brought in they could help Sasuke escape.

He nods his head in agreement and the platinum blonde haired woman gives him a wink. She then turns her head to the side as if she were acknowledging someone behind her.

"There's someone hear to see you. Till next time, Sasuke!" she waves goodbye and heads out the room. Not a second after he hears the steps of his visitor approaching and when his profile is revealed by the green glow of the seal, the Uchiha had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yo."

XXX

A/N: So I'm very disappointed with the amount of reviews that I am getting for this story. The lack of responses I get just shows me that no one really cares if I update soon or not. Hence, the entire reason why I tend to take so long because not a lot of people show true interest in wanting to read. I'm sorry to the people who already constantly review each chapter, I appreciate it so much but perhaps I'll take a break from this story unless convinced otherwise.


End file.
